Over the Sky
"Over the Sky" (하늘을 넘어) - второй особый сингл Dreamcatcher. Он был выпущен 16 января 2019 года в честь второй годовщины с дебюта группы. Список треков #"Over the Sky (하늘을 넘어)" - 3:17 #"Over the Sky (하늘을 넘어) (Inst.)" - 3:17 Текст песни Джию, Суа, Шиён, Ханьдун, Юхён, Дами, Гахён Корейский = 나를 만들어 가 작은 조각들로 오래 기억할 수 있도록 또다시 만들어 가 우리의 시간들로 가득히 채워지게 여전히 날 기억해 줄까 널 그리는 마음을 담아 자꾸 시간이 멈춰서 우리 추억들을 따라만 가 그림자는 멀어지기만 해 약속할게 만날 거야 꼭 다시 지금 내 맘이 널 잡지 못해 흔들리지만 기억할게 When I fly 저기 하늘을 넘어 널 볼 수 있는 걸 아침햇살이 널 찾아온 것처럼 매일 환하게 더 비출게 또다시 만들어갈 우리의 시간들로 가득히 채워 줄게 여전히 날 기억해 줄까 널 그리는 마음을 담아 저녁 노을에 붉어진 너의 뒷모습을 따라만 가 그림자는 멀어지기만 해 약속할게 만날 거야 꼭 다시 지금 내 맘이 널 잡지 못해 흔들리지만 기억할게 When I fly 저기 하늘을 넘어 널 볼 수 있는 걸 대답해 줘 대답해 줘 머릿속을 가득 채운 단 하나의 숙제 가르쳐 줘 가르쳐 줘 답이 없어 절대 풀어지지 못할 문제 내 목소리가 네게 닿는 순간 기억해준다면 우린 함께 있는 걸 약속해 줘 만날 거라고 다시 아직 내 맘이 널 놓지 못해 흔들리지 마 기억할게 When I fly 저기 하늘을 넘어 널 볼 수 있는 걸 |-|Романизация= Nareul mandeureo ga Jageun jogakdeullo Orae gieokal su ittorok Ttodashi mandeureo ga Uriye shigandeullo Gadeuki chaeweojige Yeojeonhi nal gieokae julkka Neol geurineun maeumeul dama Jakku shigani meomchweoseo Uri chueokdeureul ttaraman ga Geurimjaneun meoreojigiman hae Yaksokalkke mannal kkeoya kkok dashi Jigeum nae mami neol japji motae Heundeullijiman Gieokalkke When I fly Jeogi haneureul neomeo Neol bol su inneun geol Achimhaessari neol Chajaon geotcheoreom Maeil hwanhage deo bichulkke Ttodashi mandeureogal Uriye shigandeullo Gadeuki chaeweo julkke Yeojeonhi nal gieokae julkka Neol geurineun maeumeul dama Jeonyeok noeure bulgeojin Neoye dwinmoseubeul ttaraman ga Geurimjaneun meoreojigiman hae Yaksokalkke mannal kkeoya kkok dashi Jigeum nae mami neol japji motae Heundeullijiman Gieokalkke When I fly Jeogi haneureul neomeo Neol bol su inneun geol Daedapae jweo daedapae jweo Meorissogeul gadeuk chaeun dan hanaye sukje Gareucheo jweo gareucheo jweo Dabi eopseo jeolttae pureojiji motal munje Nae moksoriga nege danneun sungan Gieokaejundamyeon urin hamkke inneun geol Yaksokae jweo mannal georago dashi Ajik nae mami neol nochi motae Heundeulliji ma Gieokalkke When I fly Jeogi haneureul neomeo Neol bol su inneun geol |-|Английский= Using small pieces To create me In order to be remembered for a long time Recreate me again With the time we spent together Filled to the fullest Will you still remember me like before? In my heart that misses you As time keeps stopping Just follow our memories The shadows will only become distant I promise that we will definitely meet again My heart can’t hold onto you right now Although it’s shaking I will remember when I fly There, over the sky Where I will be able to see you Like the morning sun That comes to find you I’m going to light you up brighter every day Recreate me again With the time we spent together Filled to the fullest Will you still remember me like before? In my heart that misses you Turning red in the evening glow Only following your appearance from behind The shadows will only become distant I promise that we will definitely meet again My heart can’t hold onto you right now Although it’s shaking I will remember when I fly There, over the sky Where I will be able to see you Please answer me, please answer me The one homework that fills up my mind completely Please teach me, please teach me A problem that will never be solved without an answer The moment when my voice reaches you If you remember that we have always been together Promise me that we will meet again I can’t let you go from my heart yet Don’t be shaken I’m going to remember when I fly There, over the sky Where I will be able to see you en:Over the Sky Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Dreamcatcher Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.